Ichigo Kurosaki VS Yusuke Urameshi
'' DBX - Ichigo Kurosaki VS Yusuke Urameshi.png|Commander Ghost NO RULES!'' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ---- Description Bleach VS Yu Yu Hakusho! These two were always the town badasses, but the good-hearted punks have more to them than meets the eye. With the powers of a phantom, it's time for these two to fight like demons till there's only one standing. Time to settle this ghostly rivalry for good. Can Ichigo spirit away the Spirit Detective, or will Yusuke Spirit Gun his ass off the face of the earth?! ---- (*Cue On the Precipice of Defeat*) ' '''It was a fine day in town, the streets not too busy, and only a few people walking through the neighborhood as usual, minding their own business. Among these people was teen delinquent '''Yusuke Urameshi', slouching through the road in a green jacket, with a white shirt and jeans. Having been running his ramen stand for a while, he felt a break was in order, and casually moved down the road to hang out with Kuwabara, when suddenly, another teenager bumped into him. He turned around to face Ichigo Kurosaki, 'who he found to look rather odd in a black samurai robe, carrying a giant sword. Yusuke turned to Ichigo. '"Yo, asshole. That's an awfully big sword you're carrying." Ichigo turned. "And you've got an awful awareness to know I'm even here. And a pretty weird energy, too..." Yusuke and Ichigo stared intensely at each other, before sighing. Ichigo spoke first. "I know what's coming, and if you want, I'm perfectly fine with kicking your ass." Yusuke smirked. "Do your worst, dumbass." HERE WE GO! (*Cue Yusuke's Power Up*) Ichigo pulled out his sword from his back and dashed at Yusuke, but the former Spirit Detective quickly leapt back on his feet as the Soul Reaper swung the blade, moving back bit by bit to avoid the massive Zanpakuto. Yusuke continued dodging until he found an opening, and that's when, fist glowing blue, unleashed a direct and powerful Spirit Punch to Ichigo's face, sending the wielder of Zangetsu back a bit. "You're pretty slow. Why don't you try giving up and walking away?" "Like hell I will." As Ichigo said this, he lunged at Yusuke yet again, and swung twice, this time, Yusuke duck-jumped in order to prevent himself from being sliced in half, and attempted to kick Ichigo in the face. Much to his dismay, however, Yusuke found himself smacked away by the flat end of Zangetsu, as Ichigo rushed at him yet again. "Good, this could get fun." Ichigo swung Zangetsu once again, but this time, he found his attack met by Yusuke's bare hands, as they began glowing cyan. With a strong push, Yusuke hurled it back, and jumped up on his feet, before slamming his spirit-powered fist directly into Ichigo's face. "Like that?!" Ichigo was knocked back, as Yusuke landed and began running towards him, quick on his feet. The Shinigami swung his sword around a bit, and quickly raised it in a blocking position as the former Spirit Detective backflipped upwards, and delivered an axe kick to the edge of the blade, empowered with his Spirit Energy, but much to his surprise, it was only met with a clang as Ichigo smirked. "Getsuga... TENSHO!" Swinging his massive sword upwards, Ichigo sent a wave of ghostly black and red energy directly into Yusuke, and before he could retaliate, the street punk was struck by the attack and carried through the city, slamming into a nearby wall as brick debris fell onto him. "Like that?" Ichigo swung Zangetsu, relaxing it over his shoulder cockily. "Only as much as you'll like this..." A look of surprise appeared on Kurosaki's face. Urameshi had gotten up from the wreckage mostly unharmed, wiping some minor blood off his mouth. "I hope you like losing, cause that's what's on the menu!" Yusuke raised an arm, and all five fingers began glowing. "Shotgun!" Five balls of shiny cyan energy erupted from the demon hunter's fingertips, as the ghost samurai raised his massive blade, after the shock disappeared from his eyes, and blocked most of them with the Zanpakuto, but the attacks pushed him back a bit. Ichigo lowered the blade and looked ahead of him to find Yusuke now aiming a single finger at him, which was glowing with Spirit Energy. "Spirit Gun!" Kurosaki quickly began dashing along the street sides, attempting to avoid the rapid-fire bullets of Spirit Energy coming from Yusuke's finger. Blast after blast, Ichigo ducked and dodged between the nooks and crannies of the town, letting the blasts hit the road and buildings, causing minor damage. As Ichigo looked up, however, Yusuke's fingers were now glowing with more cyan. The Shinigami leapt out of the street sideways, taking this as his opportunity, as he launched a Getsuga Tensho from his glowing sword. BANG! The collision of the attacks resulted in a massive explosion, wiping out a major portion of the area in a glorious flash of black, red and cyan. Debris and smoke flew everywhere, and there appeared to only be shadows in the smoke, until... "BAN-KAI!" A burst of black, red and purple energy erupted from the smoke, as one of the shadows put up his arms over his face, and was sent flying. Yusuke was sent flying into the distance, and crashed through the road. He then spotted it coming. Ichigo was blitzing through the buildings, coming directly at him now. On the Shinigami's head now was a strange horn-like protrusion, and half his face had turned black, with a yellow eye. His hair had also spiked up in a different way, as Ichigo, now holding an even larger sword, swung downwards at Yusuke as the edges glowed with reddish black energy. "You've got some balls... But not enough to take this! GETSUGA TENSHO!" "Crap!" A massive blast erupted out at the detective, forcing him to quickly raise his finger and charge up a Spirit Gun, but before he could fire, Urameshi was struck full-force, and the attack shredded through the ground carrying Yusuke, sending him sliding across the town street and blasting him through, ravaging the road as he slid to a stop near a building, almost dead. Ichigo landed on the top of a skyscraper, now looking down at his opponent. Yusuke lay there on the ground, unconscious, but something felt off to him. The energy was yet to dissipate. Rather, it had spiked up. A look of surprise appeared on Ichigo's face as he spotted the former Spirit Detective glowing with red energy surrounding him. Yusuke stood up yet again, his jacket and shirt shredded off his body, leaving him bare with strange blue tattoos all over his arms, chest and stomach. His facial expression had turned more fierce with an almost beastlike grin, and his eyes had gained a more vicious look to them. "You know, you're not bad..." Yusuke jumped into the air, and in an instant, was right in front of Ichigo. "But your ass is screwed beyond screwed." With a brutal punch straight to the Soul Reaper's face, Yusuke sent Ichigo flying through the town, and landed on the roof, as his opponent skidded to a halt atop another skyscraper. Ichigo quickly got back up, skidding to a halt and switched to a different blade formation. He now wielded a shorter blade and a longer blade, and quickly crossed both to block more brutal incoming punches from Yusuke. The demon hunter didn't worry too much as he wound up and unleashed an even more brutal punch, causing Ichigo to skid back, but the Hollow slayer recovered and slashed at Yusuke directly forward multiple times, forcing him to back off, dodging. "Hmph." Yusuke attempted to deliver another punch to Ichigo's face, but his attack was parried by a single blade, before being hacked at with another larger one. Yusuke felt the slash strike somewhere around the sides of his waist, slightly cutting him, drawing some blood. Yusuke flinched somewhat, and Ichigo took this opportunity to slash multiple times, forcing the son of the Mazoku to block with his arms. "You're pretty damn tough!" "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'd say you're too!" At this, Ichigo's blades connected directly with Yusuke's glowing, full-powered fist. This created a resonating clang ''noise as they clashed, sending both fighters flying back massively. '"It's a shame this is where it ends..."' Yusuke, now atop another roof, let his fist glow with Demon Energy. '"Gotta say I agree."' Ichigo's sword and horns both began glowing. Yusuke raised his finger, as the Demon Energy concentrated at the tip condensed into a powerful blast. Ichigo's horn began surging as he raised his sword over his shoulder. '"Let's settle this!"' Both Yusuke and Ichigo fired off their attacks at the same time, the massive Demon Gun shooting forward to meet the Gran Ray Cero. And as the attacks connected, the clash began. Glowing multiple colors, the Demon Gun and Gran Ray Cero appeared to forcefully push each other. Both the fighters looked on, but much to Ichigo's surprise, he heard Yusuke somewhat laugh. '"It's not over until I say it is!"' Multiple blasts of glowing cyan Spirit Energy shot out from his fingertips, striking the Demon Gun and fusing with it. And glowing with golden-yellow energy, Yusuke fired off one extra-powerful blast of said energy into the blast, and quickly overpowered the Gran Ray Cero, raging right through it as it flew directly into Ichigo. Unable to react, the Shinigami was blasted through the roof, and carried through the distance as the sky roared, the former Spirit Detective's assault ravaging him, until it consumed him. However, Ichigo accepted his fate now. It'd been a worthy fight, and he had no regrets dying this way. Knowing his fate was coming, Ichigo succumbed to the blast, and was entirely disintegrated, melting into nothing. Meanwhile, atop the skyscraper, Yusuke lowered his finger and sighed. He was being watched from afar by '''Hiei', who stood atop another skyscraper himself, with a little bit of blood on his sword. Hiei watched as Yusuke was met by his other friends, Kuwabara and Kurama. "What was all the commotion about?" Kurama ran up to Yusuke, as the former Spirit Detective looked up at the clouds. "Nothing... Just somebody whose memory I'll keep in mind." DBX! ---- Lion:- You don't fuck with the Spirit Detective. The winner of this DBX is Yusuke Urameshi. Next time, we've got a battle between the brashest and the coolest. Category:SlashLion5K Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music